Traitor
by Razorbolt
Summary: When friends become foes who do you trust? Not everything is black and white, sometimes an enemy didn't choose their fate. Friendships will suffer along the way to the truth.
1. 1 Old Memories

Traitor- Old Memories

 **A/N:** Soooo it's been like four years since I wrote something for Transformers! This is actually a story I started ages ago but abandoned because I just wasn't happy with it and couldn't see where it was going. So Like five years later it's back with a whole new outlook! So enjoy, I hope you bare with me while I find my writers feet again!

Just some story points, there wont be slash/yaoi in this fic and the Autobots have only been awake for a couple months.

0o0o0o

Today was one of those oddly quiet days. The Decepticons had been strangely absent in recent weeks, the _Ark_ was finally running smoothly and the humans had not requested aid for anything. These good fortunes coupled with some beautiful weather had led Prowl to where he was now; gently reclining on the mountain side before he started his shift. Prowl had not really had time he could waste like this since the Autobots had crashed and awoken on Earth. Almost every waking moment in Prowl's existence had been trying to get some sort of order aboard the buried ship in-between fighting the Decepticons and running errands for the humans.

A soft, cool breeze flittered to his spot and Prowl couldn't help but offline his optics and enjoy the sensation of the chilled air flowing over his face and his doorwings. It was in this moment Prowl realised how much he missed his old life on Cybertron, his life before _Megatron_. The autobot exhaled heavily, his body sagging slightly under the weight of his grief. The breeze died down and Prowl onlined his optics and stared up at the clear, blue sky. Spending the whole day at his desk, _inside_ seemed such a waste of a clear day. There was so much more he could be doing – could have done. Once again sadness swelled in his spark for the past. He would give so much to have it all back.

"Nice Day"

Prowl sat up at the sound of another. He had been so lost in his memories he had somehow missed the other mech climb up the mountainside and sit beside him.

"Good morning Jazz" Prowl said softly, too relaxed to be annoyed by the intrusion, even if it had been some rare alone time.

"Didn't think I would find you up here Prowler" Jazz watched his friend lay back down and offline his optics again. Prowl merely shrugged in response. Jazz had been searching high and low for the bot after finding both his quarters and office empty. Jazz hated to disrupt the mech's down time, especially when down time was so rare for him, but there was something they needed to discuss. It could wait a few minutes, Jazz could give Prowl that.

"Thinking about Praxus?" Jazz asked. Prowl's face contorted slightly into to what Jazz interpreted as pain – or annoyance – before relaxing into back into his usual neutral expression.

"You could say that" he answered. Jazz simply nodded, not that the other could see the gesture. Jazz had thought about home a lot recently, about his friends left behind, the war, that awful day he first met Prowl when Praxus finally fell. That day in particular had haunted Jazz. Try as he might he could never forget Prowl's desperate digging through the rubble of his home city, trying to find survivors. Discovering a broken Bluestreak underneath a collapsed building Jazz had never seen the mech so emotional in all their years of service together.

 _Bluestreak_

Jazz sighed as duty caught up with him.

"Prowl, we need to do something about Blue"

Prowl internally groaned, it seemed he couldn't keep being the autobot second in command at bay any longer. He couldn't have time for himself, even if he _was_ off shift. Prowl sat up again and faced Jazz, looking the other black and white mech over before speaking.

"What about Bluestreak?" Prowl couldn't help but feel protective over the other doorwinged mech, they had been through so much together.

"There was a… Commotion earlier in the rec room," Jazz paused to choose his next words, "Blue smacked one of the Aerialbots" Prowl's doorwings sunk on their hinges, giving away his blatant disappointment.

"Do you know why?" the SIC said, pinching his nose between his optics, "and what damage was done?"

Jazz _really_ hated being the one to ruin Prowl's good morning.

"Slagged Silverbolt straight in the faceplate, cracked it good, Blue even broke Sunny's windscreen when the twin tried to hold him back," Jazz was secretly impressed little Blue had managed to get some damage on the tough frontliner, that mech was defiantly made of sterner stuff. "Blue won't tell me why he did it, poor Bolt was discussing the flight plan for their next mission with his team when Blue went berserk on him."

A dark look over came Prowl's expression, Jazzed could tell he was angry. Question was who at.

"Why wasn't I contacted as soon as the incident happened?!" Prowl said harshly, standing abruptly. He turned his back to Jazz and started to make his way down the mountain. Jazz caught his arm and stopped his decent.

"Look Prowl, I dealt with it, I was on shift, not you but I didn't come out here to get you to do my job" Jazz said sternly, "I came to find you because I think Blue needs help!" Prowl froze. He was well aware that Bluestreak was in need of help, the young mech suffered a massive impact to his mental state at Praxus. Prowl was also aware that Bluestreak had been suffering random outbursts since awakening on Earth. Prowl knew exactly what was wrong with the sniper, not that he could ever tell anyone.

"I will handle Bluestreak." Prowl said coldly, pulling his arm out of Jazz's grip so he could continue on his journey.

"I don't want to cause any trouble Prowler, I just think he's missing home, I thought you and Smokescreen could do something with him to make home feel a bit closer." Jazz explained, he remembered how close the three bots were after what happened to their city.

"I said I will handle it Jazz!" Prowl almost hissed and then continued his decent to the _Ark_ 's opening. Jazz followed wordlessly behind, feeling concern for his comrade turned friend. As the two crossed the fresh hold of the ship Jazz couldn't shake daunting feeling that something terrible was on its way to the Autobots. Things had been far too quiet on the decepticon front for the saboteur to feel relaxed.

0o0o0o

 **F/N:** So just a short one to get you started! Hope you enjoy it, wonder how many of you can guess where this is going? I left plenty of hints! ;)

Any way please drop a review so I know if I'm doing rubbish


	2. 2 Part of Me

**A/N:** Sorry its been so long! Here's the second chapter!

o0o0o0

Prowl glared at the sheepish mech sitting in front of him. Bluestreak, who was doing his best to melt into the floor, had come to Prowl's office upon the second-in-command's request. The sniper knew he was in big trouble, Prowl didn't even have to say a word. Disappointment seemed to radiate from the other Praxian who was standing behind the large desk. They had been like this for a while now, Prowl seemingly trying to bore holes into Blue's plating with his icy optics, doorwings hitched up and stiff. Every second Blue could feel his drooping lower in a sign of "I'm sorry". Blue couldn't take much more of this silent treatment any longer, it was too quiet, he _needed_ to say something, _anything_ , just to break the suffocating stillness of the air. Mercifully the door to Prowl's office slid open before Blue could open his mouth. Expecting to see Jazz strolling in, the young mech swivelled round in his chair to greet the third-in-command, only to be faced with Smokescreen.

 _Oh no_ , Blue panicked, _It's one of_ _ **those**_ _meetings, ah Primus I really screwed up._

Smokescreen nodded in greeting to the youngster as he made his way to Prowl's side. Oh why couldn't they have left him to scrubbing the brig?

"Now Smokescreen has arrived we can begin" Prowl said coolly. Blue did his best to sink further into his chair, he really didn't want to be here, he really didn't want to talk about this. "Bluestreak it has been bought to my attention that _assaulted_ a fellow Autobot earlier, and as far as anyone can tell it was completely unprovoked"

 _Oh Primus, oh Primus, Oh Primus,_ how was he ever going to explain this?

"And as consequence to your actions we have had to pull the plug on a very time sensitive surveillance mission the Aeiralbots were due to depart for at nightfall because Ratchet needs to fix Silverbolt." Oh it just kept getting worse! "Care to explain why you felt the need to remove one of our very few fliers from active duty?" Prowl finally asked, fixing Blue with a hard stare that could peel the paint off Unicron. It was the kind of stare that made you want to confess to anything just to make it stop. The sniper sucked in the chilled air before heavily venting it out.

 _Well here goes nothing,_ he said to himself.

"I screwed up Prowl, I know I did! I just can't explain it in a way that makes sense! I was in the rec room with Sunny and Sides – you know how I always have my first ration with them when we are on the same shift rotation – which they always are unless on punishment duty – anyway – so I was having my morning ration with them in the rec room when the Aerialbots walked in and sat at the table behind us – not that Sunny _or_ Sides noticed! Sunny was too busy –"

"Just get to the point Bluestreak" Prowl interrupted, "Just tell me exactly what happened between you and Silverbolt"

Blue looked down at his hands, running his fingertips over the still damaged knuckles, trying to find the right words. Why was this so hard?

"He was trying to find an alternative route as the current flight plan involved going over mountains and he didn't want to fly at an altitude high enough to avoid all the winds and I just.." he trailed off, not looking up at the other mechs, "I just got so angry out of nowhere, how can a flyer be afraid of flying at high altitude… that's one of the best parts." He finished, doorwings completely sagged, still looking down at his lap. He was ashamed he had lost it like that.

Prowl simply nodded, he had suspected that was the reason.

"Bluestreak look at me" he said calmly as he sat down, resting his clasped hands on the desk between them, once Blue met his optics his continued. "Silverbolt may have his fears but he has _never_ let them get in the way of his duties, he is one of the best flyers the Autobots have."

Blue huffed, flicking his optics between Smokescreen and Prowl, finding their faces neutral, not giving away anything. This was frustrating, them showing no signs of feeling what he felt.

"How does it not _get_ to you guys!? Can you not feel it eating away at your spark? Ever since waking up on Earth it has gotten so much worse, that need that builds in your chest and makes your wings ache." Blue put his head in his hands, "it hurts _so much_ but you two don't seem to feel it!" If he were human, Bluestreak would probably cry. Smokescreen was the first to move, kneeling before the upset mech, resting a hand on Blue's shoulder.

"Of course we feel it Blue, how could we not? That part of us will never go away, we just found ways to cope. Like we keep telling you to do. Find something to channel all that need and energy into." The grey mech looked up into Smokescreen's optics, searching for signs he was suffering just as much as he was.

"Smokey, no offence but you have a gambling problem and Prowl is a workaholic…" he mumbled.

"Never said they were perfect Blue, just that they work for us" Smokescreen gave him a lopsided smile. This wasn't the first time they have had this conversation, he had tried finding outlets, to the pits, he spent most his free time in the shooting range! Still, this wouldn't be the last time this conversation would happen, Prowl _always_ called these little interventions when he felt the youngest of the trio was becoming overwhelmed.

"We've been forgotten, haven't we?" Blue said quietly, once again avoiding looking at the other mechs in the room. "It's been six million years, including the time we spent in statsis, since Praxus. Why hasn't anything happened yet?" This time it was Prowl's turn to speak up.

"We have to trust in are agreement, once the time is right we will get what is promised to us." Prowl understood Bluestreak's fears, but they had to be careful. Walls have ears around the Ark.

"Can I go back to scrubbing the brig now?" Blue whispered, he didn't want to be in this room a second longer.

"Dismissed Bluestreak, report to the brig to complete the remainder of your punishment duty." Prowl ordered. The sniper left without a word. The black and white mech rubbed his face in exhaustion. It was only the beginning of his shift and he already wanted to go back outside, back to the breeze and clear sky – No. No he couldn't be thinking like that, he needed to focus. "you may leave as well Smokescreen." But Smokescreen didn't leave.

"Jazz is right you know, we should do something together. Maybe a long drive to help with our – er – little problem" Smokescreen admitted, know Jazz had most likely shared his thoughts on the subject with Prowl already.

"Smokescreen I have far too much to deal with right now, time off doesn't happen when you run an army; do not forget who I am outside of all this." Prowl gestured to the now vacant chair.

"Of course _sir_ ," Smokescreen said mockingly, "Simply making an observation that would do us all some good, sir." The blue mech gave a lazy salute and left the office. As soon as the door shut Prowl activated the locking mechanism. He had had enough of the crew today, Primus knows how he will get through the rest of his shift. Leaning back in his chair he picked up a datapad with the Medway stocktake report on it from Ratchet. Medical supplies were proving hard to come by on this little organic planet.

0o0o0o

Jazz was so glad his shift was over, meant he could mingle with the masses instead of with a stupid stack of ops reports. Mechs over pads any day! Cube of the twins' best illegal high grade in hand (what Prowl didn't know couldn't hurt him) and good company was all he doing now! Blaster sat next to him with Mirage opposite, of course the topic of the day was 'I don't like fighting' Bluestreak turning into a brawler with no warning. It was funny and worrying how a bot who avoided conflict, as much as possible in a war, beating up mechs!

"Yeah, so long story short, lil' Blue is currently scrubbing the brig till its spotless." Jazz finished, Blaster laughed.

"Such a slave driver mech, couldn't have just let him off with a warning?" The tape deck said, downing the rest of his energon ration. "Right my fine mechs, I better get to my shift before I'm any later otherwise Prowl with have me scrubbing the brig with Blue!"

Mirage shook his helm with a smirk, "Doubt he's noticed yet, I saw Bluestreak heading to Prowl's office when I was coming here from the bridge" the spy reassured the other as Blaster stood to leave.

"Best not waste the opportunity Blue's sacrifice has given me then!" the host left the table a strolled out the rec room. Jazz smiled watching him go, was a shame they didn't have the same off-shift rotation.

"Poor mech, didn't mean to get 'im in more trouble, Prowler was _not_ happy when Ah told him" the visored mech took a tentative sip of his high grade, "spose Prowler has a right to be extra angry over this, it has scrapped a surveillance mission he's been planning for ages" Mirage nodded quietly, he was exhausted from a very long perimeter patrol shift with Cliffjumper, that little red minibot was just too damn trigger-happy!

"Do you think Prowl will actually take your advise and do something with Blue and Smokey? All three of them need time off rotation, so twitchy the lot of them!" Mirage finally said after draining half his cube, "Surely logicbot must know there's something up if Blue of all mechs is lashing out." The noble propped his head up on his arm as examined his other hand. Jazz just shrugged, he may be third in command but this was more of a 'family' matter than 'army'. It was at this lull in the conversation did Jazz noticed Smokescreen enter the room, Jazz waved him over once the mech had grabbed his ration.

"What's up Smokey? Thought you were with Red in the monitor room this shift?" The visored mech asked, avoiding the mech's very flicky doorwings, Mirage was right, they are too twitchy!

"Oh I was but Prowl pulled me off, had to have a little intervention with Blue, you know how it goes, the whole 'I am very disappointed' routine and staring him into confessing his deepest secrets" Smokescreen said nonchalantly, "just as well really, didn't have time to grab a cube earlier"

It seemed as if Blue's outburst was doing a lot of mechs favours today. "How is Blue?, hope Prowl didn't lecture him too hard" Jazz had to know, he could blame it on his speciality in intelligence gathering but he was really just nosey.

"He's fine, embarrassed, but he will live" Smokescreen waved off the question, "Think I got through to Prowl a bit about doing something together though, was a good shout, thanks Jazz."

"No problem mech, it's what Ah do!" Jazz laughed, patting the mech on the shoulder, "got any pools up and running right now mech?"

0o0o0o

He was halfway through Ratchet's report when it happened, an innocent little ping that made him drop the datapad down onto the desk.

 _It couldn't be_

 _It_ _ **was**_

Prowl triple checked the frequency before accepting the highly encrypted message. An encryption he was very familiar with.

 _'It is time, bring the others and your half of the agreement'_

Prowl's spark froze. Was this finally happening? A secondary message was delivered with coordinates and communication instructions.

Looks like they will be going on that long drive after all, best prepare. _First things_ _first_ , he thought bringing up the duty roster on his terminal, _organise_ _some_ _time_ _off_.


	3. 3 If I just let go, I'd be set free

Jazz groaned as Prowl entered his office with yet _another_ armful of datapads and slugs for him. Jazz was pretty sure he was going to find out if death by datawork was possible. As much as he was happy for his friend finally taking some time off, the extra workload was not a welcomed side effect.

"Prowler, Ah Can't help but feel like this is a lil' overkill," Jazz said, resting his head on the now very full desk while he watched Prowl organise the latest haul into stacks. "Yer only gone for three days mech."

Prowl paused his shuffling of datapads and fixed the Porsche with a cold stare. Jazz huffed and leaned back in his chair, sensing a stern dressing down in the not so far future.

"Jazz, I need to plan for every eventuality, a many number of things could happen in my absence and I need to make sure the _Ark_ is ready for any that do," he rested a hand on a stack of pads just in front of him, "These reports, however, will need to be dealt with whatever external circumstances occur." Prowl looked at the other stacks on the desk. "The others are basic battle plans for various situations, guidelines for the duty roster should the need to alter it arise." he said gesturing to each pile. Jazz cocked his head as Prowl carried on explaining things that would need to be carried out in his absence. Eventually Jazz's short attention span caught up with him and he had to stop the lecture of basic officer duties.

"Mech, Ah have been Third on this boat for long enough to know ma duties," he lent forward and rested his elbows on the edge of the desk, "It sounds like ya aint planning on comin' back with all these contingency plans." the black and white mech said, examining one of the data slugs lazily. "Its just three days, Ah personally swear to ya that the _Ark_ will still be buried when ya come back mech!"

When Jazz looked back to his superior, the mech was looking at the ground, something was defiantly wrong. Since when has Prowl not looked anyone in the optics?

"Jazz, I do not know what will come of this trip," the Datsun didn't look up, "I cannot ignore the fact that there is a chance I will not return. I am a high profile Autobot General, I have a large target on my back." finally Prowl lifted his gaze to his friend, "Obviously I sincerely hope, and will do all in my power, that I will return to the _Ark_ and her crew in one form or another." Jazz noticed the slight drop in Prowl's normally still doorwings. Jazz hoped this trip would help Prowl as well as Blue, the mech put way too much on his shoulders. He rarely ever came off duty on time, instead opting to work double shifts locked inside his office, planning for everything and anything.

"I'm sure ya will Prowler, ah hope ya come back from this escapade a new mech, by Primus we can't have you goin' off the deep end! Who would do all the data work!" Jazz joked, giving Prowl his biggest smile. Prowl on the other hand did not look so positive. The TIC knew it must be hard for a workaholic like Prowl to leave things in someone else's hands, no matter how qualified they were. "Prowler just enjoy the time off, Ah know Smokey and Blue are excited and will help take yer mind off work ad what ever else is knockin' round that processor of yers." Jazz stood and walked up to his friend, placing a hand on the mech's lower back and guided him to the door. "Time ya should be leaving, it's almost nightfall"

Prowl hesitated, his stoic face looked troubled. Jazz watched as his fellow black and white opened a small compartment in his wrist. Prowl took something out of the now exposed storage and pushed it into Jazz's hand.

"Protect this with your life Jazz. If I do not return, use it." and with that Prowl walked off, leaving behind a ver puzzled Jazz. Once the mech was out of site, the Ops mech looked in his hand. Prowl had given him a data slug.

Before he could think anything of it Jazz's comm burst into life.

 **::Jazz, see Prowl off. Once he has left report to my office.::**

 **::Rodger that Prime::**

What the frag was going on?

0o0o0o

Bluestreak was positively vibrating while waiting for Prowl to show up at the ship's entrance.

"Where is he? Smokes you said we were meeting at 2000 hours but Prowl's not here! We must have the time wrong because Prowl is never late! Unless… Unless something happened to him! Oh no! we should call the medbay! Or Ratchet! we need to-"

"Primus Blue, He probably just got caught up with Prime or something." Sideswipe said, rolling his optics. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had accompanied their close friend to the meeting point, eager to see off the twitchy, talkative mech. Both the twins were feeling worn down after having to deal with Bluestreak's constant nattering about the trip all through out their shared duty cleaning the armoury. You can only tune out so much when performing the monotonous task of cleaning masses of weaponry.

Smokescreen on the other hand had had a rather relaxing day having been signed off active duty the previous day after driving into a tree while on patrol. It was not his finest moment considering there was only one tree on that part of the patrol route… Yeah, he really needed this trip to clear his head.

"You're right Sides, I know he was settling things with Jazz before leaving. You know, making sure Jazz has all the information he could ever need. Prowls back up plans have back up plans!" Bluestreak rambled on distractedly. That was until Jazz showed up to say goodbye and good luck to the Datsun trio. Jazz's appearance promoted Bluestreak to go on a whole new tangent about calling the Medbay. After a few minuets of calming and a few words from Jazz Blue eventually mellowed out. Just in time for Prowl to show up.

"Apologies, I had to double check something on teletrann," Prowl greeted, "Bluestreak, Smokescreen, I trust you are ready to leave?" The two named bots nodded happily. The six bots all said their goodbyes and then parted ways. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left as soon as the others had transformed, probably to go nurse some high grade, but Jazz stayed behind and watched them drive off into the darkness. Once he could no longer see the Datsuns on the horizon, Jazz turned back into the _Ark_ and made his way towards the bridge where Optimus's office was located.

Jazz waved a greeting to the bots on the bridge before rapping a cheery rhythm on Prime's door. Once inside Prime's office Jazz heard the door lock behind him, and seeing Blaster sitting in front of the bossbot's desk made Jazz realise this was not just a Prowl check up.

"Excellent, no we can start," The big red and blue mech behind the desk said, gesturing to the spare chair next to Blaster. Jazz sat down without a word. "Has Prowl left?" Optimus asked.

"Ah waited to see him drive away before comin' to see ya boss." Jazz answered.

"Good, if he was to catch wind of the troubling news Blaster has bought to me he would have never left!" the big mech sat back in his chair, "I have been trying for vorns to get him to take some of his backed up time off."

"Tell me 'bout it Prime, at least he's gone now," Jazz responded, "So whats happening?" It was Blaster who answered.

"The other day, the day Blue slagged Bolt, I detected a Decepticon frequency, a really _old_ Decepticon frequency." The host said, handing Jazz a datapad. "It was carrying encrypted messages, I've been working on it since I found them but the encryption is proving hard to crack." the red mech tapped the datapad in Jazz's hands. Jazz flicked it on and studied the data. What ever the messages were they must be important, otherwise there was no reason for them to be so heavily encrypted.

"Can ya trace the frequency to a terminal or bot?" Jazz questioned.

"Na, I lost it as quickly as I detected it, I just about got the messages." Blaster said.

"Has Red been briefed on this? We could use him to detect any possible cassette activity." the Ops mech queried. There wasn't much they could do at this point, until the encryption was broken there was very little to go on.

"Not yet, He is next on my list to bring in. So far you, Blaster and I are the only ones who know." Prime told his Third. Jazz simply nodded, fixated on the datapad. Jazz got up, waving the datapad at Optimus and Blaster.

"I'm gunna see what Ah can do with this, will keep you guys posted if Ah make any breakthroughs." Jazz left as soon as he finished talking and headed to his office. Being head of Special Ops Jazz had access to all sorts of fun, not very legal, toys. When he was safely inside his office Jazz plugged the datapad into his upgraded terminal. He set up several programs to run on the encryption while he found a safe place for all the stuff Prowl had given him. Picking up a stray datapad Jazz knocked something to the floor. Jazz froze when he saw it was the dataslug Prowl had slipped him before leaving. Curiosity getting the better of him Jazz picked it up and plugged it into the terminal as well.

There wasn't much on the slug, just a set of co-oridinates. Prowl said use it if he didn't return, could it be a location of a safe house? Just incase he was attacked while away?

There were far too many questions in Jazz's life right now.

0o0o0o

The sun was starting to rise, bathing the empty road in warm light. It made the plating of the three Autobots currently driving on the road tingle. Bluestreak and Smokescreen were in front, side by side, subtly trying to race each other. Prowl hung back, he was simply enjoying the sensation of the wind flowing over his alt mode. He could feel the tension in his body and spark starting to dissipate, making him feel so much lighter. He revved his engine happily and sped up to the others, playfully bumping Smokecreen's rear bumper.

 **::Someone has finally come to the party!::** Smokescreen cheered on their shared comm line, Bluestreak laughed and sped off, leaving two surprised bots in his wake. Smokescreen revved his engine hard and gave chase with Prowl close behind. Prowl turned off the part of his mind telling him speeding was wrong and to slow down. They picked this route to their destination because the roads were mostly empty, so they could enjoy going fast. There really was something about going flat out that was good for the spark and mind.

By time they rolled to a stop at their shielded destination they all felt much better, the burning in their sparks quelled for the time being. Blue was the first to transform, as soon as he was standing he was sitting on the floor with a ration of energy in hand.

"Wow! We really burned some fuel! Wish these alt modes went as fast as our old ones, still, that was really good!" Blue gushed, draining half his cube in one go. He was joined quickly by Smokescreen who also devoured his ration without hesitation. Prowl sat down on the ground in font of his fellow Praxians.

"I have a confession." Prowl, stated. The other two stared at him. "This trip isn't about having time off to enjoy ourselves."

"Prowl, what is going on?" Smokescreen asked, Bluestreak stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

"I received a message from our handler. We have been recalled." Prowl watched the bright, surprised optics of the younger mechs, "We are to rendezvous with Soundwave later today to deliver the package, then we get what we were promised, what was taken from us." Prowl knew the others would be excited, would be completely over joyed, and yet, Prowl felt wary. Megatron had stolen so much from them so long ago, how could he trust the tyrant to follow through?

"Seriously?! We are… we are getting our wings back?! Why after so long? I thought they had forgotten us!" Blue found himself full of excited energy again, he hugged Smokescreen. "Can you believe this Smokey! we get our wings back!"


End file.
